


build your walls around me

by callmeahjussi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, M/M, age gap, fucked up bobby, i don't know what this is? i'm sorry?, idek why tennis, tennis player hanbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeahjussi/pseuds/callmeahjussi
Summary: He realized Bobby had won something but it took him a few years to find out what it actually was





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've been having this idea for over a year and I don't even know why but here it is. the chapters will be short mostly and good luck reading this shit :)

 He’s been checking his phone every five minutes without paying any attention to the time. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there on the balcony but the lights of the city fading away one by one tells him the sun is about to rise.

 He checks his phone one more time.

 It’s 5:37.

  He’s been sitting there for about four hours, holding his phone so tight that it might actually break. His mind is about five thousand miles away, so busy trying to find him even though he knows it’s useless and not possible but that's the only thing he can do to calm himself. All night, he's been thinking of places Bobby might be at and texting them to Junhoe, telling him to check them all. The thought of the match starting in a few hours doesn't even cross his mind, that's not his priority at the moment. He doesn't remember the last time he felt this numb. He's just waiting for a call from anybody to tell him they’ve found him.

 No one has heard of him in the past twenty nine hours. It's not that this hasn't happened before, but it just never lasted this long. He'd always be back at home in less than a day and he wouldn't go a day without calling Hanbin.

 "You have got to be kidding me" It’s Donghyuk. The poor boy was half asleep, he just wanted to get some water, but seeing someone sitting on the chair in the dark with the balcony doors opened freaked him out. He was ready to run out of there but then he realized it’s just Hanbin and walks up to him. 

"Did anyone call?" he knows he’d be the first one anyone would call but he still asks.

"Please don't tell me you've been up all night" anyone could hear the concern in his voice but the only thing Hanbin can hear is his heart beating too loud in his chest.

 "Did anybody call Donghyuk?" He says it in the same tone, the most desperate tone that Donghyuk has ever heard from him and it's sad, so sad because Hanbins’s the strongest person he knows. The last thing he’d want to do is to crush that little sign of hope in his eyes but Hanbin's waiting for an answer. 

"No" 

And Hanbin lets go of that bit of hope he didn't know he was holding onto.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter took place in the present but as you'll see a few following chapters takes place in the past. I don't want you guys to get confused so i'll just tell you when it goes back to the present

 Hanbin was eighteen when he first met Bobby. It had been a while since he had started taking classes at one of Bobby's academies —of course, it was just the name. He had never seen him there before.

 You could say he was doing pretty well for someone who was kind of new with tennis. He had just decided to take professional training the summer before and his parents had fully supported him which he was very thankful for. His only problem was he couldn't see them as often, especially Hanbyul, since he got there which made him almost quit at first. He didn’t want to miss out he wanted to be there for her.

 He had lost contact with most of his friends but not all of them. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan would drive all the way to the academy to pick him up and take him for a ride whenever he called them and Chanwoo skyped him every week making sure he got all the updates on what went on in town and of course, they’d all hang out together if Hanbin got home on weekends.

 It wasn’t easy but it was the path he had chosen and he never thought of backing down, he had to keep going till the end. You could say giving up was never an option for him.

 

 He was heading towards the tennis court that morning when he spotted cameras. He heard his roommates talk about it earlier and apparently there was an interview going on in the outdoor cafeteria next to the court. He had just started to warm up when he saw a few people heading towards the table across where he was standing.

 He couldn’t make out the faces first because of the sunlight but all of them finally sitting down, that was when he first saw him. Just like the pictures, fancy as always, everyone's idol in the academy (or pretty much every teenage tennis player) Kim Bobby was there. He was oozing with charisma. There was something mysterious about him that drew Hanbin in no matter how much he tried to look away and the pick tooth between his lips and a pair of sunglasses that looked like they were made for him (which probably were) weren’t really helping. He was lucky his coach called his name before Bobby would notice him shamelessly staring at him (however years later he found out Bobby was aware of every move he made that day)

 Everyone in the gym were talking about him. It’s not every day the most famous bachelor in the city decides to cancel his 11 o’clock drinking sessions to visit one of his so called academies and it’s definitely not every day they all get to breathe the same air as Kim Bobby.

 

 The second time he saw him was the next morning in the lobby, this time without cameras, he was just with the coaches and his friend who he’d seen in the pictures before— he found out later that his name was Junhoe.

 Hanbin had expected everyone to go to him and ask for autographs or anything but he could totally see why that wasn't happening. Bobby looked unreachable. He was in the same room as them but no one dared to go near him as if they were afraid they were going to disappoint him just by saying one wrong word.

No one would want to disappoint Bobby Kim.

 

                                                                    ************

 

“So you’re telling me he’s suddenly decided to give a shit about how things go in his schools?”

 “To be honest I’m not sure about the other academies. Just ours.” Hanbin mumbles with a big taco stuffed in his mouth.

 “Dude seriously, you look disgusting don’t ever eat anything when you’re around me, ever again” of course Chanwoo couldn’t resist not saying that.

 “Ignore him. Did you manage to take a picture with him?” Yunhyeong covered Chanwoo’s mouth with his hand like that would stop him.

 “No one’s had the balls to even ask for an autograph. It’s not that easy he’s so…..I don’t know how to explain”

 “Something’s fishy. Why is he so interested all of a sudden?”

 “Yunhyeong I swear you’re more curious than anyone in their academy. Now get up and get the paycheck before I change my mind about paying for you all” Jinhwan throws all of them a nasty look before heading to the restroom.

 Yunhyeong pushes Chanwoo out of his seat, yelling at him for being too slow and how he has to pay for them all if Jinhwan changes his mind.

 Oh how Hanbin misses spending everyday with those three idiots.

 

                                       *******************

 

 He was going to go home that night, wanting to spend the weekend with Hanbyul. He couldn't be away from her any longer. It had already been three weeks. He always tried to go home in every chance he got because he didn’t want to be the brother that wasn’t there for her, the brother than didn’t get to see her grow up. He was and is always afraid that one of the days that he goes home, Hanbyul wouldn’t feel as close to him as she always did anymore and wouldn’t open up to him like before. And if that happens, there’d be no one to blame but himself.

 

 He told the reception lady to call a cab for him while he was texting his mom, telling her he'd be home soon. He would have asked Jinhwan for a ride but he was out of town and the other two were still failing their driving tests every week.

 

 "Forget the cab, call my driver"

 Hanbin jolted his head up and saw him standing on his left, staring right at him. He turned around to see if he was looking at someone else but there was no one else there, just him. He thought he was seeing things at first so he actually blinked a couple of times to make sure it was real.

  The lady seemed confused for a second but she did as she was told to once Bobby looked at her. When his eyes were back on him, he could swear he was checking him out, eyeing him from head to toe. Junhoe who was standing next to Bobby gave him a look. It was like they were both analyzing his moves. He started to process what was going on and realized everyone there was staring at him.

"Thank you but I'll just take the cab"

  Bobby kept on looking at him in the same way, making Hanbin feel too uncomfortable. If it was anyone else he would tell them to fuck off and stop staring but he couldn’t say that, not to him. They would have probably kicked him out of there.

 The reception lady was gone all of a sudden and Junhoe left to sit on the chair. It was only them in the lobby.

 Bobby's eyes were looking for something in Hanbin’s, like he was waiting for him to let his guard down or to look away from his eyes but Hanbin didn't. He’d learned to look straight into people's eyes while talking to them and they were technically still in a conversation even though he didn’t know what to say.

 "You're going home Mr. Kim?" a guy entered the lobby and Bobby finally looked away, setting Hanbin free.

 Bobby went to the guy, putting his hand on his shoulder "No, _he_ is. Mino will give us a ride, don't worry." he patted the guy on the shoulder and then gave Hanbin one last look before going towards the elevator with Junhoe following him.

 

_He didn’t even say one word to me_

 

That night he realized Bobby had won something but it took him a few years to find out what it actually was.

 

 

                                              ************************

 

 

“His own driver??” Chanwoo practically screamed, receiving a nod from Hanbin afterwards.

 “And he was checking you out???” It was Yunhyeong’s turn to scream this time.

 “Look I don’t know I could be just making this up in my head but-“

 “Shut up if _you_ think he was checking you out, then he was definitely checking you out. You’re so clueless when it comes to shit like this. God, he must have been so obvious.”

  _He wasn’t just checking me out he was eating me with his eyes_

 “What are you going to do now? What does this mean?”

 “It doesn’t mean anything Chanwoo and I’m not going to do anything! He just had his driver drive me home that’s all”

 “and why exactly are you ignoring the fact that he was also checking you out?” Yunhyeong was never going to let this go.

 “Ughh it doesn’t matter guys I’m probably not gonna see him again and even if I did _it still wouldn’t matter._ I can’t handle you two alone where’s Jinhwan when I need him?”

 

Hanbin did see him on Monday and it did matter. He should’ve listened to Chanwoo to think about what he was going to do and what it all meant.

 


End file.
